Worn Out Welcome
by Cuz I Can
Summary: A DR fic. The two have just gotten back from their honeymoon when they meet a very lonley and at this point very annoying house guest at their door. I UPDATED! Arent you proud? Razio had fixed his mistakes, or just started another...
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is just an authors note, I'm trying to figure out if I uploaded this thingy right. If it shows up then, success! If not then well I'm going to keep on trying. Anyway my story is just a big brain storm. In most of the stories I've read with Dr. Kasshu he's the father figure with great advice, and never seems to carry his comments where there not wanted or needed. I decided to mix it up a little bit and see how Domon and Rain respond when he shows up at all the wrong times. 


	2. Unknown Visit

WORN OUT WELCOME  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any on the characters, plus im not actually sure Dr. Kasshus name is Razio, but, Im working with it.  
  
Hello, I finally decided to start the story! I was in a brainstorm mode, and plus my father was hogging the computer for the past few days, so anyway the story starts off following Dr. Kasshus . It's a year after the 13th Gundam tournament and Domon and Rain have just been married. As you know Razio lost his wife and his first child from the events of the gundam fights. And now we start the story in Dr. Kausshu's residence.  
  
Chapter 1: Unknown Visit (I don't know it's the best thing I could come up with)  
  
"It's been two weeks since I've seen them"  
  
"But they haven't even gotten home from their honeymoon"  
  
"They'll be glad to see me"  
  
"No,… they need their privacy"   
  
"Maybe, if I just…surprise them"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Dr. Kausshu was having an ongoing debate with himself on weather or not it would be appropriate to go visit his son and daughter-in-law so soon after they got married. "I know I'm his father, but I don't want to become,…CLINGY," he stated outloud. After the 13th Gundam fight Razio Kasshu lost his wife and his first born son, Domon and Rain were all he had left. Because of the whole ordeal last year Razio was now a highly paid scientist working on a new project dealing with gundams. Since his projects weren't in need of a lot of attention, he had plenty of time on his hands. There was no use burring himself in work that didn't exist. All he had to do now was use that spare time to dwell on his painful past and lonely present.  
  
About two hours later the lone scientist found himself in his car driving circles around the house that Domon and Rain lived. He was in a daze. He had gone to the store as an excuse to get out of the house, but his self conscious brought him here, 11676 Cherry Blossom Drive. He parked his car on the curb, two houses down. "I'll just,…surprise them." He took out his spare key and made his way into the house.  
  
"Are you ready?" Domon asked his wife as they claimed their luggage at the airport.  
  
"Yes," she said smiling into his deep brown eyes,, "I'm ready to go home"  
  
"These kids aren't poor, they must have something good to eat," he whined to himself, "maybe some ice cream." Dr. Kasshu made his way up to the freezer, and to his delight there was an untouched cake just sitting there waiting to be eaten. The man took it out of the freezer and brought a fork to it. To his dismay the cake was indeed frozen. "Oh I'll just wait till it thaws," he thought again. Since he couldn't eat, he had to do something to pass the time away. The now bored doctor went upstairs to the room of the now married Kasshu couple. They had spent their first night in their house two long weeks ago. Both just sleeping the whole night through. He truly respected their decision to wait until they were married before truly becoming one. As the elderly man rummaged through the room he found a basketball. He wasn't expecting Domon to have one, since, well since it had been years since he could have the chance to actually play with one. "Maybe its Rain's" He was bored and had nothing else to do, so for old times sake he ran down stairs to the living room, dribbling the ball. The man was acting like such a child at the moment. Trying out old tricks. It was his mistake to try one of the fake me out moves people do on the commercials . If he couldn't do them when he was young and fit, what made him try it now was still beyond me. Razio acted as if he was throwing the ball forward and threw it towards the ground instead. "hey I did it?!?" he said with great disbelief. Dr. Kasshu was fully enjoying the sound of the ball tapping on the hard wood floor. His confidence now at its peak, he tried the trick again. This time he was not so lucky. The ball flew right into a long slender vase that was holding five great big sunflowers. Glass and soil was all over the ground. He quickly ran to the kitchen to fetch a broom and dust pan. When he got there things didn't go as planned. The cake was thawed, and was calling him. Dr. Kasshu picked up the fork that he had left on the counter and began to dig in. Ten minutes later the mans stomach was satisfied. He had devoured the entire cake. Not bothering to put the dish in the sink, he made his way upstairs to the guest room. He was just going to lay down for a nap. When he laid down he wasn't comfortable. "Maybe I'll just take a nap in their room," he thought aloud. Making his way down the hall he yawned, he really was tired. When in the young couples room, he took of his shoes and climbed into bed, falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Domon picked Rain up, the same way he did when he had taken her back to earth after the dark gundam incident. He kissed her forehead lightly and slowly opened the door. Rain just smiled, the rest of her life was just starting.  
  
Domon smiled back down at her at looked forward "WHAT THE…."He bellowed.   
  
What do you think? I know it wasn't that great, bit its just the first chapter I promise it will get better. Thanks to those that reviewed and thanks to those who didn't, tells me I need a more interesting summary, or I just should have written something. Well anyway, tell me what you think. Don't worry there will humor. I'm just warming up! 


	3. Broken memories, and an eaten future

Disclaimer: Do you have to do one of these for EVERY single chapter? Just in case we do, I'm saying I don't own anything other than the clothes on my back, and even then I think someone may have bought them for me.  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
WHAT THE…!?!  
  
The only thing is Domon's sights was a shattered vase, next to a basketball on the other end of the floor. He slowly brought Rain back to her feet. Rain just stood there with her eyes wide. She was angry, very angry. Domon being a bit more calm in this situation tried to joke, "looks like some kids tried to break in," he said laughing lightly trying to lighten the mood. Rain sensed what her husband was doing, but her temper would not subside.  
  
"Go find whoever did this." Her statement was not a request, but a demand. Domon knew it was going to take a lot to get Ran back into her regular self. That vase was her mothers, maybe one of the only things she had left from her, and this girl livid.   
  
"I'm going to go check upstairs, whoever did this, obviously doesn't care if "he's" caught." Domon said referring to the lights on and the big orange basketball on the floor. He stepped out of the doorway and turned back to his wife. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead before saying, "hey, it'll be fine." Domon walked over to the hall closet, and grabbed two bats. The king of hearts certainly didn't need one, but he enjoyed beating people down. His fists were considered lethal weapons. Handing Rain a bat "this is just in case somebody is still in here.," he turned to leave. She nodded fuming about the broken glass now before her. What the hell is wrong with me. Domon thought walking down the hallway, I'm supposed to be the one with the temper here, well there cant be two of us at one time. Domon swiftly crept up the wooden staircase, bat in hand.  
  
I might as well clean this mess up, she thought as she laid the bat down on the floor. Rain walked into the kitchen in search of the dustpan, and stopped dead in her tracks at seeing the mess on top of the counter top. ANTS! She hissed. The mechanic cautiously took a step closer, to see the source of the ants feast. She let out a shriek of anger. That was IT, whoever this was, was going to get the beating of their life time. Their wedding cake, they were supposed to eat that on their first year anniversary. Somebody was going to pay. Where'd I put that bat? Rain said stomping into the living room again.   
  
This is the shortest chapter ever!!! I cant continue though, the next chapter has to be the unveiling of the sloppy intruder. Even though its short doesn't mean its not good though. Rain has a temper, imma make her smack someone with a bat. Just wait. NO humor yet I know, but we haven't met out mystery guest yet. Please be patient with me, practice is killing me. 


	4. The sloppy intruder

Sorry it took so long to get this story updated, I'm being a bad updater. At first I couldn't log in and then I got so busy at school, I promise you my teachers are trying to burry me with homework, don't worry I made it though. And now for the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! (isn't that sad?)

Chapter 3 Sloppy Intruder

Upstairs, Domon was in shock. He stood there in his room watching his father sleep in his bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just slowly walked over to the wooden chair by the dresser and set his bat down. Then he assumed his old position, hovering above his father while he slept.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Rain found her bat laying near the sofa. 'Oh somebody is going to get a piece of this today.' Rain quickly ran over to the famous hall closet and pulled out her boots, timberlands (1), and put them on, 'somebody is going to get a piece of this too,' she thought as she crept up the stairs.

Her room was the first door that she came upon. She busted the door open , ready to attack who ever was in there, but, her eyes suddenly grew wide in confusion, "Domon?"

At hearing the door opening he turned his head to see his wife standing there. He put his finger over his mouth, "Shhhhhhhh, we might wake him."

"Wake who? " Rain asked letting her temper subside temporarily.

Domon grabbed her hand and led her out of their room. She looked back a bit too late, because at this point all she could see was the fact that there was somebody in their bed.

Domon dragged Rain into the next room, which happened to be the guest room. He instantly saw the unmade bed and dragged Rain out of that room too and into the next room on the hall, which was Rains office space. This time Domon peeked his head in to make sure there was no mess, knowing Rain would surely get even angrier than she already was.

After closing the door behind them, "My father is in that room," Domon stated flatly, there was no reason to hide it. Whatever his father had coming to him was his fault. Seeing the look in Rains eyes, he wasn't about to try and share her wrath.

"Your father?" she said in disbelief. "What is he doing here? And why, tell me why he messed up the house!"

"I think he's just a bit lonely," Domon said truthfully.

"Well he's about to be a lot more lonely when I get through with him," she stated firmly.

This time Domon let out a small laugh. Rain looked too cute to him, wearing her Tims and clenching a bat in her hand, but it was a new experience, only being married for two weeks this was the first time he had had a chance to see her that angry.

Without a word Rain opened up the door to the room and walked out headed to her bedroom.

"Hey! What are you planning to do with that bat young lady," Domon yelled partly playing with her and partly fearing for his fathers well being as he walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt him…hopefully," she said not even stopping to look at him, continuing to walk down the hallway. Rain busted the door to her room open once again. Still Razio slept. 'this man doesn't want to get up now does he,' she thought frustrated at the sleeping body in front of her.

Rain lifted the bat above her head, ready to smack whatever was in front of her.

When Domon walked in to the room he was shocked at what he saw, he had no time to stop her the bat had already made contact.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!! Am I mean or what, cliffhangers rule. Yes I know another short chapter, but ive been busy don't worry, since this is working again I should be updating at times closer together.

(1) I don't own the shoes, there just fun to have around in case you want to beat somebody up.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Namaida- Thanks for the reviews. Im going to try my best to get these chapters in sooner, I hate when people take forever to review too, so im not going to put you in the same boat.

Pat- I've updated! (arent you happy for me!?!?!) lol

SoCalGirl5590- I hope it turns out funny. I think making Rain act a bit crazy is good for her part. O and don't worry, Domon is not a wimpy side kick either, its just we cant have both of them acting like psychos at the same time now can we.

Cat and her alter ego Henry- Thanks for reviewing, its nice when authors from stories you like start to like yours too.

Jen23- Thanks for helping me, but it turns out that I couldn't fix the problem anyway, but thanks for trying.

Another chapter done…cliff hangers don't you just love them. Don't worry Razio doent get beaten that bad for those who care.


	5. Fixing his mistakes

Wow, I just felt compelled to write…plus I have nothing better to do. I've been reading these really great stories by really great authors, but they won't finish their stories, so I have taken it upon my own authority to finish mine before I am deemed a hypocrite.

Disclaimer: Is this necessary? I said it for the first chapter why do I have to say it again? Oh well. I don't own G Gundam, I should though because even though it's been off the air for a long time I still can't get enough of it, plus I'm still a minor I don't technically own a lot of things.

Chapter 4: Fixing his mistakes

_Rain lifted the bat above her head, ready to smack whatever was in front of her._

_When Domon walked in to the room he was shocked at what he saw, he had no time to stop her, the bat had already made contact._

All the combined force of Rain's current anger, confusion, and frustration came through as the bat landed two inches away from Dr. Kasshu's body, causing a wave that catapulted him right off the bed, landing him on the floor with a big thump. As it looked as if Rain was going to take it a step further, Domon made it a point to grab her by the arms before she did anything else. _She can't make him catapult off the hard wood floors!_

Dr. Kasshu was coming to, you'd think the pressure of the floor hitting your body would wake a person up instantaneously, but I guess not. He groaned and gurgled, "What's going on in here?"

"What do you mean what's going on?" Rain's voice could be heard across the room where she was being held, Domon was just holding his wife contently trying hard not to let a laugh escape his lips. "You broke in here Dr. Kasshu, and destroyed half of our house!"

Regaining his composure, Razio straightened his tie and stood up acting as though nothing had happened, "I've done what now?" he mumbled to himself. He took a look around and realized where he was, he wasn't supposed to be in this state when they got back. Suddenly the doctor looked down and blushed, embarrassed by his actions. Clearing his throat he spoke again, " I am truly very sorry for my actions this afternoon, I just missed you all so much and well…" he trailed off.

"Well dad, that no excuse," Domon speaking for the first time in what felt like ages.

Rain turned around in Domon's arms and gave him a mean look. "Have you no compassion!" he blue eyes pinning him, "Can't you see that he sorry?"

"What!" Domon said completely disengaging himself from his wife, " You're the one up here in combat boots flinging people off of mattresses!"

"But look at him," Rain said motioning to the broken man in front of them making their bed, "He's really sorry."

The Gundam pilot sighed out a deep breath and concluded, "fine, but you've got to clean up your own messes dad, its only fair."

"Uh… I,… Absolutely," realizing his son had been talking to him, "Why don't you kids go out for a few hours and let me get this place situated, everything will be back in shape by the time you get back."

A nod was the only response he got back from the young couple standing in front of him. They then turned and walked out the door, "in a few hours dad,…" Domon poked his head back in the bedroom door, "we'll be back."

Razio made sure that they were in the corelander and down the street before he began the task at hand.

As they drove aimlessly in the corelander, Domon had to ask, "So where do you want to go?"

Rain took his right hand and kissed it, "how about we head to the movies, its dark and we can sit in the back row…"

Domon still hadn't caught on to her insinuation and was thinking in out loud, "Why would we want to go sit in the back row, it'll be as though…. Oh, I love you Rain." She let out a giggle in response, sometimes she wondered about him, he's so intelligent, so smart, but sometimes the simple things go right over his head.

"Okay! Lets go down the list here, Dr. Kasshu thought out loud,... Ants; Exterminator, Vase; Antique restorer at the Neo- Japan department, Cake; Grandma Moe's bakery design, Me; On my way home away from their house, House; back to normal with no traces of me ever being there, I even put the basketball back.

When Razio first took a look and surveyed all of the damage that he had caused he was tremendously ashamed of himself, he then vowed that he would do his best to give them their own space.

Now on the high 5 miles from home, Razio began to think again, "did I turn off the stove this morning?"

Did ya miss me?

LOL hey, I know what's going to happen next! Please review, I know I really don't deserve it but could you try anyway? Please? I just started reading this old story over again and it was kind of funny wasn't it? Now I'm going to finish what I started because I am fairly annoyed right now, nobody else is done either!

Alright, since you can't personally thank each and every reviewer, I'm just going to thank you all in one big group, looking back on those reviews now is part of the reason why I decided to pick back up with this, somebody besides me like this story.


End file.
